


this feels like falling in love

by badskeletonpuns



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established relationship Minkowski, Eiffel, and Koudelka slowly wake up together. They have nowhere to be but here, and nothing to do except each other. Mostly just sweet and romantic, implied sex at the end but nothing explicit. Lots and lots of feelings, but they're happy feelings I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this feels like falling in love

The first thing Renée was aware of was someone’s cold nose on the back of her neck, and she automatically reached back to shove whoever it was away. She always appreciated cuddling, but goddammit there was a line and the line was cold noses on necks. 

 

A sleepy noise of protest sounded behind her, but she had principles and no matter how adorable that sound was, she wanted to be warm. “Find your own space heater,” she mumbled, rolling over to the other side of the bed. 

 

Which backfired immediately, because her other partner was apparently just lying in wait with cold feet to put on her legs. “Mmm, thanks, Renée,” David murmured, and he reached out to pull her close. He tucked himself into her side and pillowed his head on one of her arms like there was no way she could possibly want to use her arm for other things. “You’re so nice and warm…” His eyes were closed, but she just knew he had been watching and waiting for her to come closer. 

 

On the other side of the bed, Doug sleepily protested again at being left alone. Without even seeing him, Renée could perfectly picture the kicked puppy face he was undoubtedly making. This face was already effective when he was awake and gained lethal potency when he made it on the verge of sleep. 

 

Renée wasn’t even looking at him and she already wanted to cuddle with him. 

 

Without waiting for her response, Doug rolled over - ending up more on top of her than the actual bed. He sighed happily and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her neck. Yup, there was that cold nose again, right on schedule. At this point, Renée knew there was no way she was going to be able to get up until one or both men decided to move on their own. 

 

Honestly, she didn’t really mind - there were far worse places to be stuck than in between your two favorite people in the entire world.

 

Even if they did have really cold limbs. 

 

She smiled at the two of them, sleeping despite the rain dripping steadily outside. Her arm not being used as a pillow by David was still mostly able to move, and she took the opportunity to pet Doug’s ridiculous bedhead. Any efforts to actually tame his hair would be in vain, Renée knew from experience, but said experience also showed that he absolutely loved it when she played with his hair anyway. 

 

Doug muttered something into her neck without waking, and she couldn’t help but squirm slightly at the ticklish brush of his lips on her skin.

 

The movement was enough to stir David, who cracked an eye open just far enough to make eye contact with her and grin lazily. “Good morning, darling,” he whispered. “Is Doug still asleep?”

 

Renée nodded, and she would have placed a finger to her lips if she could actually reach her face with either of her hands. It wasn’t often that the three of them had mornings like this, slow and soft and cozy. All too often they woke in staggered bursts, night terrors and insomnia driving people (Renée) out on early morning jogs, and others (Doug) to retreat to the kitchen and make way more waffles than three people could possibly eat, and some (David) to the living room where they were inevitably found curled on a massive armchair and failing to concentrate on whatever book they had snagged on their way out. 

 

It was almost funny in a tragic way, how any one of them would want to be woken if another was having a nightmare, but when it was their turn to shiver their way out of sleep not one of them would wake the others. 

 

They hadn’t talked about that just yet.

 

They probably should. 

 

But not just yet, not when Doug was making soft sleep sounds against her neck and David was smiling at her and Doug like they were Christmas and his birthday all wrapped into one, and her boys were both holding her tight. Doug, especially, had been having a hard time sleeping lately and Renée wanted this calm to last for as long as possible. The heat of their bodies warded off the chill of the damp weather and the raindrops hitting the window marked time like their three heartbeats in arrhythmic sync. 

 

The rest of the day could wait.

 

Renée smiled softly at David and tilted her head till their foreheads touched. He let his head fall back, leaving only a hairsbreadth between their lips. 

 

“Do you have something to tell me, David?” she whispered, every movement of her lips almost brushing his. 

 

“I have a confession,” he breathed, unmoving save for the steady rise and fall of his chest. “And I worry, my dear, that I could shake the core of our love with this revelation.” 

 

“Oh, really?” she murmured. “It can’t be more surprising than ‘I’m in love with another man, darling, but you are also in love with him so why don’t we all live happily ever after’, now, can it?” 

 

David looked to one side, dramatically frowning as best as he could. (She would never tell him, but David was an absolutely awful actor.) His lips insistently curled up at the sides, and his eyes kept crinkling in the corners like they always did just before he smiled. “No, I am afraid this has a much more direct bearing on our situation.” 

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” she said, and was about to lean down to kiss him when he extricated one of his arms from around her to put his hand in front of her face.

 

“My confession is that I actually really have to use the bathroom,” he said sheepishly. “I’m ruining the moment, I know.” Her husband slid out of her embrace and off the bed, padding across the carpeted floor to the master bathroom. 

 

Renée let her head fall back onto her own pillow with a sigh. “As long as you’re up, you should grab us a snack.” 

 

He stopped before entering the bathroom, turning to face his wife with a smirk. “Why, darling, are you of all people suggesting we eat somewhere other than the kitchen? For shame.” 

 

She waved her free hand at him in a useless effort to stop the teasing. “Just this once! Look, you can hardly blame me for wanting to be careful after Saucegate last Thanksgiving.” 

 

At Renée’s side, Doug lifted his head and blinked slowly. “Someone talkin’ ‘bout snacks?” he mumbled, still more asleep than awake. She hushed him, gently stroking his hair until her former comms officer sank back into sleep muttering something about pizza. 

 

“Never change, Doug,” she sighed, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

 

The toilet flushed in the bathroom, and a few minutes later David walked out. He did not head back to the bed immediately, and instead he left the room- hopefully to grab some snacks. 

 

The other day she’d made the mistake of sending Doug to the store to grab them a gallon of milk, and while he had come back with the milk, he had also come back with a couple different bags of candy, chips, a smoothie, and a box of ice cream. 

 

Renée really hoped David walked back in carrying that ice cream. Doug had just ‘happened’, or so he claimed, to buy her favorite flavor. Not a likely scenario seeing as he still held out that even if there was alcohol in it, ‘Rum and Raisins’ was “a raisin against ice cream nature”, as he so eloquently put it. 

 

Speaking of Doug, he was talking in his sleep again. He was quiet enough that his words were all but incoherent, rambling about nothing to no one. 

 

When the three of them had first started sleeping in the same bed, Doug’s sleep-talk had woken her up. She had woken flashing back to the Hephaestus, back to days spent with little to no sleep, hearing only the alerts of system failures and Doug’s voice, always Doug’s voice, telling her that it wasn’t her fault, he trusted her, she’d figure something out.

 

Sometimes Renée wondered how on earth or anywhere else in the galaxy she hadn’t noticed how much he loved her for so long. 

 

She shook her head, taking herself back to the here and now. Doug shifted against her, movements slow and thick with sleep. His breath was warm on her neck and happily his nose was no longer the same temperature as an ice cube. He was probably going to wake up the moment he sensed snacks being brought into the room (Renée was fairly certain he had a seventh sense that was solely for detecting snacks), so she may as well wake him now.

 

Doug stirred, slightly, and she smiled helplessly at this man who she could not imagine her life without. “Hey, sleepyhead,” she murmured. “You planning on ever waking up?” 

 

Renée could just make out something that was either ‘no, hit me with a feather’, or ‘no, let me sleep forever’. 

 

“David’s going to come in here with snacks in a few minutes, and if you don’t wake up I am going to pick all of the Snickers out of the candy bags and eat them without you,” she warned, but her voice was still husky with drowsiness and the threat didn’t have any real force behind it. 

 

He propped himself up on one elbow to look down on her, green eyes barely peeking from under dark lashes and sleepily smirked. “I don’t need snacks, I could always just eat you.” Renée gave Doug’s sleep-addled brain a moment to realize what he just said. 

 

Three, two, one…

 

“Oh god I am so sorry please don’t kill me, I really like my life right about now and it would seriously suck to-”

 

She held up a hand to stop him and pushed herself up onto her elbows so they were at equal heights. “Sorry, Doug, but I’m the only one who’s going to be doing any sucking this morning.”

 

Doug’s face went through about eight different emotions before settling on just sheer dumbfoundedness. “I- are you serious? I mean, I would love- but only if you, I mean, I, um, wow-” 

 

He was cut off by her leaning upwards and into him, kissing him with heated fervour. Renée’s lips were smooth and warm against his own, and Doug couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around her and melting into the kiss. 

 

Which had the side effect of knocking Minkowski backwards onto the bed, because she was unprepared for the full weight of a communications officer whilst she was very distracted kissing said officer. He ducked his head down, flushing red with desire and embarrassment. “Ha, sorry about that, boss,” he said. “Got a little over-excited.” 

 

Renée slipped a hand under his chin and tilted his face up till their eyes met. She just looked at him for a moment, gazing at his face with enough intensity that Doug was mildly nervous she was trying to set him on fire with her mind or something. But happily, she just looked at him a moment longer before tugging him forward until their lips met. Doug sighed into the kiss, letting Renée angle his head to one side and deepen it. Before Renée knew it, his hands were in her hair, mussing it beyond all hope of brushing and pulling her ever closer. She could feel every line of his body along hers.

 

Doug leaned back for a minute to breathe and she chased his mouth with her own, landing kisses along his jaw and neck that did absolutely nothing to help him catch his breath. Noticing this, Renée paused for a moment, lips hovering a few centimeters from his skin. 

 

“You need a moment?” she asked. 

 

He grinned helplessly, shaking his head and doing his best to keep breathing. “Just wondering what I did in a past life to deserve this.” 

 

The bed sank to one side as David slid into the bed next to them, having taken advantage of their distraction to sneak back into the room. “You probably saved multiple orphanages from fires,” he said decisively. Doug was set off balance by the movement of the bed, and tipped partially off of Renée and into David’s lap - narrowly avoiding the bowl of ice cream and the other bowl of assorted treats that the other man was holding. 

 

Doug beamed up at his partner. “You brought presents!” 

 

David smiled at him and unwrapped a Snickers. “Want some?” 

 

“God, yes. Hit me, baby.” Doug opened his mouth and David dropped the candy into it. 

 

While Doug finished his Snickers with a series of what were definitely necessarily obscene noises, David handed Renée the bowl of ice cream and snagged another chocolate bar for himself. “Enjoying yourselves?” David asked, waggling his eyebrows at his partners. 

 

Doug swallowed the last of his candy and gave David a thumbs-up, nodding enthusiastically. “Scrumptious.” 

 

Renée reached over to hit him on the head. “He’s not talking about the candy, you moron.” 

 

“Oh.” Doug grinned. “That too.” He grabbed another candy bar from the bowl and let himself relax onto both David and Renée. “Definitely that too.” 

 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Renée warned him. “Sooner or later we are going to have to get up.” 

 

Doug shook his head. “Nope, I am making the executive decision, right here - and you can most definitely quote me on this - that we never have to get out of this bed, ever.” 

 

David looked down at Doug. “I think we need to see some sources for that,” he teased, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Tough crowd,” Doug groaned. He took a minute to consider the situation, lying across his partners as pale light filtered through the window and rain steadily dripped onto the roof. Also snacks, considering the snacks was a very important part of this train of thought. “Well, first of all, I call it a personal victory every time I see Minkowski before she has the chance to brush her hair in the morning. She’s like a grumpy Merida.”

 

“Don’t push it,” Renée ordered. “I know where you’re ticklish and I am not afraid to utilize this information.” She poked him in the ribs to demonstrate her point, and Doug flinched away with the manliest of grunts that was nothing like a high-pitched squeal, nope. 

 

“As I was saying!” he blurted before she could poke him again. “Bedhead. And then sleep is a source unto itself. Sleep is probably one of my third favorite things to do ever, anywhere, and definitely second favorite to do in a bed. Which, speaking of that, third source - sex.” 

 

David nodded. “Those are very convincing sources, and you didn’t mention Wikipedia once! I’m so proud.” He leaned down to kiss Doug on the forehead, but Doug pushed himself upward at the same time and their lips met in the middle. It was more than a little messy, their faces off kilter and at some point one of them pushed forward too enthusiastically and their teeth clacked together. 

 

Doug tasted like chocolate, David noted in some corner of his brain, and he didn’t even notice when the candy bowl fell to the floor. Who would notice something that trivial when they had both hands buried in Douglas Eiffel’s soft hair, and they were holding him so close and kissing him so thoroughly? No sane person would give it a second thought. 

 

Someone who was just finishing their bowl of ice cream and eyeing their lip-locked partners intently, however, would definitely notice. Renée set her empty bowl on the bedside table, and very briefly reviewed the benefits of picking up the spilled candy versus joining her husband and partner. 

 

It wasn’t really a difficult question when David was making sounds like that against Doug’s lips, and Doug was still partially on top of her and she had said that thing about ‘sucking’ earlier, hadn’t she?

 

She should really do something about that. 

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> kay look I KNOW this has no plot. but you see you have missed a crucial element of my plan. the plot has been there all along - the plot is cuddling and happiness. this fandom has so much sadness, dangit! I love sadness but I needed to write something sweet. leave a comment or a kudos if you liked! :D


End file.
